The present disclosure relates to financial transaction processing systems.
Financial transactions relating to purchasing goods and services are predominately paid for using credit accounts and debit accounts that an account owner accesses through associated credit cards and debit cards. Financial transaction processing systems provide verification processes that allow merchants to verify that account information is valid and the account owner has sufficient credit or debit funds to cover the purchase.
When a purchaser is located at the merchant's facility, the merchant is responsible for authenticating that the purchaser is the account owner by, for example, comparing the purchaser's signature to a existing signature on the card, examining a picture ID of the purchaser, or providing a password.
For purchases made through a merchant's website and other electronic commerce (“eCommerce”) transactions (known as a card-not-present transactions (CNP)), financial transaction processing systems can use eCommerce authentication processes that challenge the purchaser to provide a security code that is used to authenticate that the purchaser is the account owner or is otherwise authorized by the account owner. The security code may be a password, personal identification number (PIN), or other information known to the account owner such as a one time password received through e-mail, etc. Purchasers can find eCommerce authentication processes undesirable due to the need to remember security codes and the requirement to successfully complete additional process steps for purchases. Merchants can find eCommerce authentication processes undesirable because of the fees charged for use of such processes and lost sales due to purchasers abandoning transactions during the eCommerce authentication processes.